


Women I Have Loved [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, House M.D., Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Women I Have Loved" by thedeadparrot."Five characters. Five unconnected ficlets."





	Women I Have Loved [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Women I Have Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 6:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/women%20i%20have%20loved.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/women%20i%20have%20loved%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology this year! Thanks to thedeadparrot for having blanket permission!


End file.
